Null and Void (Jane Smith 10)
Story Lucy and Servantis are kneeling to the Magistrata, a tall green alien with short tentacles for hair. She has wrinkled lips, no nose and yellow eyes, and she’s wearing a Plumbers’ uniform with a ribbon on it. Standing in the background are Leander and Max. Lucy: Please, Magistrata! Let me search for my friend Jane in the Null Void! This psycho would just kill her if he got his hands on her. Servantis: The traitor speaks lies, your Magistrata. This Omnitrix wielder that the Lenopan speaks of is an unstable human, who if released, would cause severe harm to our organization. Lucy: She’s only mentally unstable because you messed with her head! You experimented on her or something! Servantis: All of my work has been to prepare us for the coming storm, which you appointed me to do, your Magistrata. Magistrata: After you pestered me about it for several years. Now tell me, Servantis. What threat does this girl truly pose? Servantis: This girl has a roll in the coming storm. She is too dangerous to be left on her own. Magistrata: Will her capture prevent the coming storm? Servantis: Uh, no, but, Magistrata: Then I’ve heard enough. So far, I have not received evidence either confirming or denying any reason for urgent response. If she is mentally distraught as you say, Proctor Servantis, then she shall remain in the Null Void where she is. Lucy: But Magistrata! Magistrata: You are on probation, Officer Lucy. Not only did you lose this girl in the Null Void, but you lost Nailah, a high level prisoner. Lucy: You don’t have to look too far. She’s staying with Servantis here! Magistrata: Any unauthorized trips to the Null Void by you or the others in your group will be considered treason, and you will be executed. Max, I leave her in your care. Max: Thank you for your kindness on this, Magistrata. Magistrata: Do not expect it again. Max leads Lucy away, as Leander walks over. He pulls out a Null Void Projector, opening a portal for him and Servantis to go through. Lucy: I can’t believe it! We can’t do a thing! Max: You violated Plumber law when you broke Nailah out. Now you have to face the punishment. But don’t worry. We’ve got it handled. Rook approaches them, saluting. Rook: Everything is in order, Magister Tennyson. Lucy: What’s in order? Rook: I managed to get ahold of Scout. He is currently tracking a target in the Null Void. He’ll be on the lookout for Jane, and most likely will locate her. He is one of our best trackers. Lucy: Thanks Rook. Max: See? We’ve got it under control. The Null Void Portal opens, as Servantis marches off away from Leander. He goes to a desk, slamming his hands into it. Servantis; Darn her! No proof, ha! My genius is proof enough! Swift: Proctor. Servantis doesn’t turn, but Swift approaches him from behind. Servantis: You better have good news. Swift: Sadly not. Neither Helen or I have been able to locate her, and Nailah has been unsuccessful in tracking her. Servantis: I thought she had a signature smell infused into her due to her absorbing that girl. Swift: She must have found a way to mask it. Servantis: Agh. This is getting worse by the moment. We can’t officially hunt her down unless we give proof that she’s a menace to us inside the Null Void. Swift: Isn’t there proof? Our surveillance cameras, Servantis: Have proof of our alliance with Nailah. We can’t show it! (He stops, pondering.) But what if there was another attack? Swift: You don’t really think she’d come back, do you? Servantis: Oh, no. I have something else planned. End Scene On an asteroid in the Null Void, a figure scurries across in the shadows, Null Void Guardians snarling in the sky. The figure is Jane, her face covered in a layer of dirt. Her hair is short and has been cut unevenly, as if in a rush. Her Rooters armor has several scratches and dirt stains on it. Her fingernails are long, not having been trimmed in a while. But the expression on her face is terror, pure terror. The Null Guardians fly off, as Jane gives off a sigh of relief. Jane: Gone. But they always come back. (She takes another handful of dirt, and rubs it up in her face.) I wish that strawberry smell wasn’t so persistent! A crumbling sound occurs, as Jane squeaks in fear. She slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Chromastone. She fires an ultraviolet ray at the source, an explosion occurring. Voice: Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jane! Calm down! Out of the dust cloud was a grey rodent like alien, wearing an orange coat and having black quills sticking up like hair. Chromastone: Argit! You know not to sneak up on me! Argit: Hey, what am I supposed to do, announce my presence for everyone to hear?! Maybe I taught you how to be skittish a bit too well. Chromastone: Fine. Let’s just get out of here before A series of growling occurs, as they turn to look, fear filling their eyes. A pack of reddish pink Vulpimancers are in front of them, snarling and smacking their lips. Argit steps back, while Chromastone steps forward. Chromastone: Get an escape route ready. I’ll only be able to hold them off for so long. Argit: Hey! You do you. Go get ‘em girl! Argit scurries off, as the Vulpimancers charge at Chromastone. Chromastone fires ultraviolet rays at them, causing two to tumble back into the others. A Vulpimancer pounces at Chromastone, her punching it away. She charges and tackles some of them, keeping them at bay. She evades a strike, blasting one in the chest. It moans as it flies. Chromastone: So many. Have to end this fast. Chromastone punches the ground, creating a crack in it. She releases ultraviolet energy into the crack, causing tremors throughout the asteroid. The asteroid breaks apart, as the Vulpimancers go flying, as does Chromastone. She regains composure, and flies to the next asteroid, where Argit was waiting. Argit: Did you have to blow the whole asteroid? Chromastone: It was a good escape, right? Voice: Pretty destructive if you ask me. And believe me. I’ve seen some pretty big explosions. Chromastone turns, firing an ultraviolet ray at the sound of the voice. The girl dodges, and comes into view. She’s about sixteen, with reddish pink skin like the Vulpimancers, and her head slightly shaped in the same manner. She has no eyes, and her hair is in one giant bun. She’s wearing broken Rooters armor, the sleeves, lower legs, and stomach regions broken off. Her hands are a bit larger than normal, with claws. Argit: See? You don’t even have eyes?! Chromastone: That armor, are you a Rooter? Girl: Pfft! Please! Like I’d listen to anyone. How do you know about them? Chromastone reverts, the girl noticing her armor. Girl: Ah. I see now. Argit: Uh, hello! You don’t have eyes! Girl: Besides the point! I’m Nails. And welcome to my asteroid! End Scene Madam Eye fires a stream of pink fire from the eye on her palm, lighting a pile of debris on fire. She reverts after that, as she and Argit hold kebobs of Vulpimancer meat over the fire. Nails bites into a chunk of raw meat, pulling it off with her sharp canines. Jane: So, what’s your story with the Rooters? Nails: (Mouth full) Well, I was originally a blind orphan living on the street. No one who cared for me, no one to look out for me. Servantis recruited me and promised to make my life better, and allow me to see. (She swallows) He did his weird experiment thingy on me and turned me part Vulpimancer. Argit: But you don’t have eyes. Nails: Very true. (She takes another bite.) But my sense of smell gives me a clear picture of the world. Having decided I got what I wanted, I bailed on him. Broke out in the middle of the night. He never came looking, so I don’t think he cared too much about me. What about you guys? Argit: I was one of his DNA samples. He used me to create Pierce, who’s got powers like mine. Nails: Boring! What about you, fruit girl? Jane: I’m sorry? Nails: Fruit girl. You smell like strawberries. Jane: Ah! Still? I’ve been trying to get that smell out for weeks! Nails: Hey, you’re the best smelling thing out here. No wonder everything out here all over you. Anyway, your story? Jane: Well, you know the human they used in the experiment to create you? That was me. I was a mutant called an Osmosian, which could absorb energy. I was like you too, an orphan with no place to go. One day, I absorbed the energy of another girl, and became her. Her memory, her attitude, her personality. I am no longer who I once was. After that happened, Servantis wiped my memory, gave me a foster mother and a normal life. Then, I found the Omnitrix, this device that transforms me into different aliens. I started to remember Servantis, and he told me the truth, as well as severing the bond with my foster mother. I lost everything in one small moment, but gained all this knowledge. To escape him, I ran into the Null Void, where Argit found me. Nails burps, causing Jane to give her a glare. Nails pounds her stomach, getting another burp out. Nails: Wow. Could you possibly tone your sob story down a little bit? I still want the blind girl story to be number one. Jane: Sorry. But I really just want to get out of this place. Voice: I think I can help you with that. Jane squeaks, as she slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Spitter. She spits a stream of slime in the direction of the voice, drenching a small robot. It has a cylindrical body and a holographic pink head. It sparks a bit, but recovers. Otto: (Spits slime out) Ugh! My dear girl! Where are your manners? Spitter: I tossed it to the Vulpimancers a week ago. Otto: Yet still witty. Argit: What do you want, tin can? You’re not getting any of our food. Otto: Oh, I’m not interested in that in the least! (Otto hovers towards the fire, it evaporating the slime off him.) I couldn’t help but overhear your predicament, and thought I could offer a partnership. Spitter: Partnership? Nails stands up, stretching her arms. Nails: I’ll pass. Good luck to you guys, but I’ll be on my way. Don’t get eaten now! Nails takes off running on all fours, disappearing from sight. Otto: Oh well. We don’t need her anyway. But back to my proposal. If guys could help me obtain various pieces of technology, I should be able to create a teleportation device to get us out of here. Spitter: You can really do that? Otto: But of course! I am a master with technology. I can manipulate it to do whatever I see fit. However, I have a hard time uh, gathering the pieces if you see what I mean. Argit: Nails wouldn’t have. Spitter reverts. Jane: So, you can really get us out of here? Otto: Yes, yes. But we must do it as a team. Jane: Alright, I’m in. Argit: Eh. Why not? If it gets us out of here, I’m all for it. Otto: That’s the spirit kids! Now listen up, here’s what I need. Characters * Jane Smith * Argit * Nails * Otto * Lucy Mann * Max Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Magistrata Villains * Vulpimancers * Null Guardians * Rooters * Proctor Servantis * Leander * Swift Aliens Used * Chromastone * Madam Eye (cameo) * Spitter Trivia * This episode reveals who caught Jane in the last episode, and that it's been weeks since then. * Jane has become paranoid, and attacks at the slightest disturbance. * Magistrata declines to act on Jane due to lack of evidence. This angers both Lucy and Servantis. * Nails is based off Toph from Avatar the Last Airbender. She will have supporting roles later on. * This episode sums up the events that have happened to Jane. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Rooters Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Null Void Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Otto Arc